


50 Shades of Clexa

by Hedaenerys



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut, im so sorry, like wtf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedaenerys/pseuds/Hedaenerys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of Clexa one-shots. Smut/Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The River

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I DEDICATE THIS ENTIRE SERIES TO HEDADOBREV ON INSTA BC WE’RE FUCKIN' MENTAL  
> This is basically just chapters of Clexa smut/fluff, some connected maybe?? Idk I’ll see where it goes!! I would thoroughly recommend reading this in a locked room with ZERO FAMILY MEMBERS PRESENT

Chapter One; The River  
(Set before the army descends on Mount Weather.)  
Clarke had been sat by one of the Grounder fire-pits for a while now, helping Octavia gut a deer they had caught earlier. It was messy, hard work, but at the end of the day, they all needed to eat. The blonde was sulking as she pulled the innards out of the deer and placed them in a bowl. She was meant to be planning the attack on Mount Weather, but Lexa was insistent that she spend time with the Grounder army, to boost morale. Why couldn’t she do it herself? Clarke thought to herself, grumbling under her breath.  
The girl stood up and wiped her blood-covered hands on her trousers, which themselves were covered in blood clots. She grimaced and looked down at Octavia, who apart from her hands, was clean. The brunette looked up at Clarke and grinned. “Jeez, you’re disgusting. Go wash off in the river, I’ll finish up.” She cocked her head towards the trees, where Clarke saw the rushing of the water reflecting the sunset into her eyes.  
The blonde made her way to the river and collapsed on her knees into the damp moss that lined the softly bubbling water and ran her hands through the coolness. She brought the water up to her face and cleaned the dirt and mud from her clothes, until she heard a little splash in front of her.  
Looking up, she saw green eyes looking across at her, accompanied by brown hair, wet in strands on tanned, tattooed shoulders.  
“Lexa!” Clarke exclaimed, startled as she fell backwards. “You scared me.”  
The commander looked up at Clarke with innocent eyes. “Sorry, Clarke of the Sky People. I was bathing.”  
The blonde looked around, nervously. “Where is your guard?”  
Lexa shrugged. “I sent him away. I wanted some time to myself, to look at the sky.” She lifted a hand out of the water and crystal clear droplets of water ran down her arm and over her clearly defined muscles. Clarke gulped.  
“Look,” the brunette said, softly, pointing to the sky. The sky above them had gone from the pale sunset orange that Clarke had known to a clear lilac purple, and was dotted with little flecks of white. “You see those stars in the sky? Those were all the previous commanders before myself, and where we cannot see at night, they are there to guide us through the darkness.”  
Clarke felt like this wasn’t a good time to mention that they’re actually just balls of hydrogen gas that have been burning for millions of years.  
The blonde nodded. “That’s really lovely, Lexa.” She had never heard the other girl talk like this before, and she was intrigued.  
Lexa looked at Clarke, her pupils large. “Why don’t you come and join me? It’s cool in here.”  
The other girl bit down on her lip and looked around, until Lexa’s cool hand slid her way into Clarke’s. “There’s no one here.” She whispered, before she yanked on Clarke’s hand and pulled her into the water.  
The blonde let out a shriek as she tumbled head-first into the river as she started panicking, before she realised she could touch the bottom. Under the water, she heard some muffled noises and she emerged again to hear Lexa’s laughter in the air above her. Clarke grinned and dove at Lexa, her hands on the other girl’s waist as she dug her nimble fingers into her skin, tickling her. The commander’s laughter rang in Clarke’s ears, and she felt a sudden wave of happiness to have some form of contact with another person, and the blonde wriggled her fingers into her ribs, electing more laughter from the commander.  
Clarke eventually stopped, and their faces were two inches apart. “Commander Lexa of the Grounders, is ticklish?” she whispered, smiling softly.  
The brunette let out a laugh that made Clarke weak at her knees. “Don’t tell anyone, or you’ll be next.” She warned, narrowed her eyes playfully.  
They stood there, Clarke holding the small of Lexa’s back still, as they were close to each other’s faces and Clarke’s sea blue eyes dipped between Lexa’s lips and her eyes again.  
“Do you trust me?” The blonde whispered suddenly, after several moments of silence.  
“I do trust you, Clarke.” Lexa replied, as she took the back of Clarke’s neck and pulled her gently towards her until their lips met. The touch of Lexa’s soft lips on Clarke’s was electrifying and…addictive. The blonde wanted more and she sucked on Lexa’s bottom lip, before opening her mouth to let the kiss deepen slightly. After several moments, the two pulled apart.  
Clarke felt Lexa’s hands wandering up her clothes which were hanging heavy on her as the blonde pulled her jacket and shirt off, while Lexa helped her pull her trousers and shoes off before flinging them onto the river side.  
“Lexa, what are we doing?” Clarke murmured as their lips locked again.  
Lexa shook her head and ran her hands through Clarke’s wet hair. “I don’t know, Clarke. It feels right.”  
The commander ran her hands down Clarke’s sides and over her breasts, her fingertips softly lingering over her nipples as Clarke let out a soft moan. The blonde clumsily, drunk on lust, trailed her hands down to Lexa’s core and ran a finger through her folds. The brunette gasped through their kiss and Clarke circled her clit with her middle fingers slowly. The brunette’s eyes rolled back into her head and she let out a soft moan, as the commander pushed Clarke back and onto the soft moss by the river. The blonde pulled herself out of the water and lay back, while Lexa spread her legs apart and ran her tongue through the other girl’s sex.  
The blonde let out a cry at the sensation of the other girl’s tongue on her clit, and she gripped the earth with her hands, pure moans of ecstasy echoing around them. Lexa was consumed in an urge to keep going, to make the other girl come as hard as she could possibly imagine.  
The commander sucked on her clit as she pushed two fingers inside of her, causing Clarke to open her mouth in silent ecstasy, as no sound came from her except the thrusting of her hips into Lexa’s mouth. Waves of pleasure started building on the other girl, higher and higher, until he breathing hitched. “Fuck, Lexa,” she moaned, her nails digging into her palms, “I’m gonna-fucking-“  
She never finished her sentence as she came undone. The girl cried out in pure pleasure as Lexa worked her tongue over the other girl’s clit, and thrusting her fingers in and out, working the girl through her orgasm. As the blonde’s breathing became less erratic, the brunette licked Clarke’s wetness from her and she pulled her own naked body out of the river to lie next to Clarke.  
Lexa’s eyes lingered on Clarke and she paused, trying to read the other girl.  
“Yu gonplei ste odon.”  
Clarke tilted her head to face the other girl, breathing heavily. “I don’t understand.”  
Lexa smiled softly. “Your fight is over, for your feelings for me.”  
The blonde smiled out the corner of her mouth. She pointed to Lexa. “Ain,” she said, before turning the finger on herself. “Yun.”  
Lexa ran her fingers down Clarke’s neck.  
“I am yours as you are mine.”


	2. The Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa appears to know something Clarke doesn't. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BDSM SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT STUFF THEN DON'T READ (but it's really hot so i think you should)

Chapter 2: The Interrogation

For @trigedakrus and @alyciacareys (wife) on Instagram. @trigedakrus contributed to my death on New Year’s eve/New Year’s so thanks hun ;)

WARNING: Contains BDSM, to some extent. Not for everyone. (eyyyyyy)

(Set during the episode _Bodyguard of Lies…_ slightly more developed than my previous chapter aha _)_

Clarke had been by herself all morning. The hours after the missile had hit Tondc had been the hardest and darkest for her, as all she could hear for those hours of twilight were the sounds of people screaming in agony from their crushed limbs underneath rocks. The girl had been rushing around helping people, until she had finally been able to sit down, only to be interrogated ferociously by Octavia about the missile. The Blake had shown some anger towards Clarke after finding out that her and Lexa knew about the missile; so Clarke wasn’t expecting her to forgive her easily as she watched the brunette angrily storm away from Clarke.

It had been several haunting hours since Clarke had seen Octavia, and she was starting to get concerned. True, the other girl might have taken off into the woods, but she wouldn’t be so ignorant to go by herself, especially after the missile hit. The Mountain Men could be anywhere.

Clarke’s sparkling blue eyes scanned the camp, before her eyes came to rest on the ex-Grounder; Lincoln. She rushed over to the man and tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up.

“Hey, Clarke,” he smiled. Octavia must have said nothing, then.

“Hey, Lincoln. Have you seen Octavia?”

Lincoln frowned, concern etched into the lines of his face. “No, I haven’t seen her for a while, actually. Shall I look for her?”

The blonde swallowed. “I’m sure it’s nothing…but I’m going to keep looking for her. You can help if you want, but you look like you have your hands full.”

The ex-Grounder had been heaving at some of the concrete rubble that had fallen, his tattoos covered in blood and sweat, in order to help people free the others that were trapped. He stood up and brushed the dust off of his hands.

“No, I’ll help, Clarke. Don’t worry, we’ll find her.” He said, forcing a smile to mask his concern. He looked around and starting off in the opposite direction from Clarke. The blonde felt her heart thumping in her chest a little faster, and she was scared for her friend. She scanned the clearing again, before she saw the Commander enter the partially collapsed building. Perhaps Lexa knew where Octavia was?

The girl started over to the building and entered it after Lexa, and she saw the Commander in the main room. “Lexa, I need your help.” Clarke started, before Lexa looked up and silenced the blonde with a wave of her hand.

“Is this about Octavia?” Lexa asked, her face paint masking her expression.

Clarke breathed out in relief. “Yes. Oh, I’m glad you know where she is.”

Lexa’s face set. “I couldn’t risk her telling my people that we knew about the missile.”

The blonde narrowed her eyes as she paused and looked across at Lexa. “Wait, what?”

“It’s alright. She’s not dead. Just until I know she won’t reveal anything.”

Clarke started towards Lexa angrily. “You can’t just kidnap people like that, Lexa!” She growled angrily. “Tell me where Octavia is, Lexa.”

The Commander shook her head. “I’m sorry Clarke. I can’t risk a rebellion of my people.”

The blonde clenched her fists and pushed Lexa back into the wall, _hard_ , her hands at the Commander’s shoulders, forcing Lexa back into the cold stone. The two looked at each other for several moments before Clarke released her grip on the other girl and she glared at Lexa before hitting the wall next to her head. Lexa flinched involuntarily as she watched the other girl leave, regret sitting in her mind like a never ending fog.

oO0Oo

Several days later, there had been no sign of Octavia. There was no way that Clarke could tell anyone about the missile, but she only had one choice in the matter. She had caved and told Abby, who already knew, so there was no loss for Clarke except the never ending guilt of her mother’s judgement for her decision. But Abby had gone off and done some work with Kane, and all Clarke had to do now was to wait.

Clarke had been sitting by the entrance of Camp Jaha when she heard a shout from outside the gate. The blonde started upwards, only to see her mother and Kane followed by a group of soldiers, and surprisingly Lexa. But the Commander was being carried by the Ark soldiers. Clarke went to the gate as it opened and she shook her head at her mother.

“Mom, what have you done? You can’t just kidnap Lexa!” Clarke cried.

“That’s what she did to Octavia, Clarke. Right?” Abby said, her eyes set forward, not looking at Clarke. The blonde stood still as the group walked past her and she sighed, her breath clouding in front of her in the cold air as she watched Lexa’s unconscious body be dragged towards the Ark.

oO0Oo

Clarke had finally been allowed to see Lexa and she rushed into the Ark, where there were several prisoner rooms. Abby stopped her before she went into the cell.

“She’s said nothing Clarke, this alliance means a lot to her. Maybe she will talk to you. Remember, Octavia is one of ours, but Lexa is not. Do what you must. If Bellamy finds out…” Abby cut herself off and nodded to the guards, who opened the door for Clarke.

Clarke’s eyes took some time to adjust to the light level in the prison cell, as it was a lot darker in the room than it was in the corridors of the Ark. The blonde looked across at the centre of the room, where she saw Lexa. The Commander had been tied to a chair, her hands behind the back of it, and her ankles were tied to each leg with some rope. She had been stripped of her commander armour, and she was sitting in a ragged linen vest and shorts of a pale brown colour. Clarke’s deep blue eyes glazed over the Commander’s tattoo on her bicep, which was covered in mud, probably from her struggle. Clarke could see where the Commander had been struggling, but the knots were too tight. Lexa’s green eyes stared into Clarke’s as the blonde started towards her.

“Are you happy now, Clarke of the Sky People? You’ve ruined the alliance.” Lexa said calmly, her jaw tensed.

Clarke blinked. “No one knows you’re gone, Lexa. Just tell us where Octavia is, and you can leave. No one has to know about this, or the missile.”

Lexa shook her head.

Clarke dropped to her knees, crouching in front of Lexa. She sighed, before placing her hand on the Commander’s knee as she flinched from Clarke’s touch.

“You wanna do this the hard way, Lexa?” The blonde said, her voice suddenly dropping to a low tone and making Lexa shift in her seat, as Clarke held her hand on her bare knee. She couldn’t help but notice how Lexa looked uncomfortable, uncertainty lacing the green flecks in her eyes.

Clarke didn’t have a plan. She never did, she always just went with her instinct. Her instinct now was telling her that Lexa looked _insanely_ hot right now, as she watched the anticipation in the Commander’s eyes, and the way her muscles tensed under the ropes, making her tattoos stretch along with her olive skin.

All of this build up was too much. Since she had first laid eyes on the Commander, she was obsessed with her. Clarke didn’t know how she felt about her, except all she knew was that she wanted to have Lexa’s lips on hers, and she didn’t know how much longer she could control herself.

Lexa looked up at her. “Clarke,” she said softly, her voice husky and cracked as she looked up into the sky-blue eyes of the blonde.

Clarke gripped the back of the chair with a clenched fist. “Fuck, Lexa,” she growled, before leaning forward and pressing her lips roughly against the Commander’s. Lexa was taken by surprise, but she couldn’t help but kiss back on those unbelievably soft lips of Clarke’s. The blonde pulled away for a second, their lips parting momentarily before she felt Lexa reach out for more until she pulled on her restraints and was pulled back into the chair. Clarke opened her eyes and looked down at the Commander, who was pulling subconsciously at the ropes in need for the blonde right now, and Clarke came up with a nasty idea.

Clarke stood up and looked down at Lexa. “You gonna tell me, Commander Lexa?” She whispered, her lips inches away from Lexa’s ear.

Lexa looked up at Clarke with a deep understanding in her eyes of what the other girl was thinking. The brunette closed her eyes and shook her head, breathing out deeply.

“I can’t.”

Clarke’s eyes hardened as she smirked down towards the Commander. “Alright, _Heda_ ,” she purred, sending a chill down Lexa’s spine. “I think this calls for force.”

The blonde slowly raked her nails down Lexa’s arms as she walked around the chair, causing Lexa to pull at her restraints in a way that she hoped didn’t come across as desperate. Of course it did. Clarke had Lexa exactly where she wanted her to be.

Clarke walked up from behind Lexa and started to pull her hair gently behind her ears, her fingertips grazing the outline of the other girl’s ears. Lexa shut her eyes as she felt her heartrate increase against her will and swallowed hard. Clarke smiled to herself before placing her lips on the Commander’s neck, who flinched away from the sudden contact. The blonde placed her hand on the other side of the brunette’s neck, stopping her from moving any further before she started to place kisses down her neck. Lexa opened her mouth in a silent moan, before she realised and shut it quickly. The blonde came around to the front of the chair and came slowly up to Lexa’s head level and stared into her eyes, before working her way down the Commander’s collar bone and sucking on it.

Lexa let out a soft moan, thrusting her hips forward into Clarke, or at least she tried to, and Clarke grazed her teeth on the collar bone as she pulled away from the bruise she had left behind.

“Where is Octavia?”

The brunette whined. “I can’t tell you, Clarke. Please…”

The blonde took out a knife from her pocket and she delicately cut Lexa’s clothing from her body. The girl pretended to resist slightly, but in all fairness she couldn’t escape this, because there was a hunger deep inside of her that craved Clarke and consumed her in lust.

The Commander sat in front of her, naked and helpless under Clarke’s authority. The blonde felt her own breath elating as she saw the naked girl, and she swallowed. “I suppose it’s only fair.” She mused, before shrugging off her jacket and starting to take her own clothes off, until she herself stood naked in front of Lexa. The blonde’s eyes drifted over Lexa’s pussy, her eyes fixated on the sight of it.

“Fuck, you’re wet already,” Clarke growled almost like an animal as she placed herself on Lexa’s lap, as the olive-skinned girl breathed heavily and pulled on her restraints.

“Let me go Clarke,” she whispered, almost begging. “I want you, I _need_ you.”

The blonde bit down on her lip before shaking her head and cupping one of Lexa’s breasts in her hands as she brought her mouth to her nipple. Lexa’s eyes rolled into her head in ecstasy and she had to bite her lower lip to stop a moan, but when she felt Clarke’s tongue on her nipple, flicking back and forth, her hips bucked up into the other girl as she let out a cry of pleasure. Clarke grinned underneath her sucking and she pulled herself off Lexa and crouched down on the floor in front of the chair. Lexa’s ankles were red from pulling at the rope, and she looked down at Clarke with big green eyes of despair, but Clarke wasn’t letting up.

The sky girl ran her index finger through Lexa’s sex which was already wet and soaking as the Commander slouched forward, her body lost through Clarke’s touches. Her chest heaved up and down as Clarke almost lazily ran her finger through her folds, slowly and lightly over her clit. Lexa was moaning and almost crying at the same time, her body glistening in sweat as Clarke touched her.

“If you tell me, Lexa, I’ll make you come. Hard.” Clarke whispered huskily.

Lexa gulped and considered for a second, wanting to give herself to Clarke completely. “No…my…people…”

The blonde pushed two fingers into Lexa.

The brunette cried out in a howl of pure pleasure, her limbs squirming beneath Clarke’s touches as she felt the blonde slowly push two fingers in and out of her and she felt herself breaking, slowly.

Clarke removed her fingers from Lexa and placed them in her mouth, licking all of the juices from Lexa’s cunt. The blonde then decided to go in for the final kill, and placed her mouth over Lexa’s clit, and began sucking rhythmically, her tongue flicking up and down over the girl’s bud. Lexa wasn’t in a conscious state of mind right now, just one of ecstasy and lust for Clarke and her tongue right now. The Commander felt waves of pleasure building up and up and she began to see stars in front of her eyes, and she was moaning, her breath coming heavier and heavier and this was it, she was going to…

Clarke pulled away.

Lexa screamed.

“SHE’S IN POLIS! SHE’S IN POLIS! JUST FUCK ME, CLARKE, PLEASE!” she cried, writhing against the chair and hating herself for giving in, but no one had made her feel like this, ever and she needed Clarke right now, she needed her inside of her and she was going to lose her mind if she didn’t.

The blonde breathed out. “Thanks for making this easier, _Heda.”_

Clarke clamped her lips over Lexa’s clit and sucked once, twice hard, before pushing two fingers inside of her. Lexa exploded into Clarke’s mouth, her own lips parted in a silent moan before her body was racked with pleasure and she was screaming, moaning Clarke’s name over and over again, pulling against her restraints as she came again, and again, and again.

The blonde felt Lexa coming down from her high and she slowly unlatched herself from the other girl’s sex, and she looked up to see Lexa’s soft brown hair sticking to her body, which was beaded in sweat. Clarke held Lexa’s chin in her hand.

“I do have feelings for you, Lexa. Just stop taking my people, ‘kay?”

The brunette breathed softly into Clarke’s face. “I…know. But…I’ll get you back for this…Clarke of the Sky People.”

The blonde bit her lower lip and grinned before pulling her clothes back on and draping a towel over Lexa’s body.

“I’ll see you back in Tondc, Commander.”

Clarke left the cell and Lexa looked up to see the blonde go, before the door shut and the commander was bathed in a dim light again.

Lexa smiled out of the corner of her mouth, her jade green eyes hardening as she licked her lips.

“You just wait, Clarke.”

 


End file.
